Stuck Together
by theonethatlived
Summary: They had been living together for months. They weren't supposed to, but they got stuck together. Both of the unwilling roommates complained and protested as much as they could, but to no avail; Hermione and Draco were stuck together.
1. Chapter 1

_They had been living together for months. They weren't supposed to, but they got stuck together. Both of the unwilling roommates complained and protested as much as they could, but to no avail; Hermione and Draco were stuck together_.

* * *

Finally, summer vacation had arrived. Hermione was anxious to get away from Briton and her fellow wizards. After the war she just wanted some peace and quiet, she wanted a muggle summer. She owled a note to Ginny asking her to explain to her friends. Ron and Harry were her best friends, but they did not understand her need for some privacy and quiet. All her years at Hogwarts she tried to escape to the library to relax, but somehow they always found her; not that it was hard to locate her. This summer she disclosed her location to only one person—Ginny. Hermione knew that Ginny Weasley would bat-boogey hex everyone into oblivion before revealing her friends whereabouts.

* * *

Draco needed to get away from the aftermath of the war. The whole world knew of his last minute switch to the Light; there were many wizards looking for him, wanting revenge. He could not face the people he had hurt, he wished for nothing more than a peaceful couple of weeks. His trial would be soon, so he could not leave permanently. As a criminal of war Draco Malfoy should've been arrested and held at what was left of Azkaban until the trial, but as he was a Malfoy, the name still commanded respect, he was able to put off arrest as long as he consented to an indestructible locating charm: no matter where he went, the ministry would be able to locate him. Draco would have to let this happen if he wanted to escape the wizard world. He planned to leave for a muggle summer.

* * *

"Ahh, this is great," Hermione sighed; despite the intense heat she was excited. She arrived at her destination a small town in United States, she decided to stay in a quiet place in Texas—College Station. Unfortunately for her the land lord of her lovely home was none other than Mundungus Fletcher. She did not let him know who was when she rented, but she could still sense that there was something sly in his dealings. She chose not to pay close attention to it and relax.

When she opened the door to her new home, she was shocked at the spaciousness. She had this whole apartment to herself. Her parents' home would have fit into the dining area! "I guess everything is bigger in Texas."

* * *

Draco felt as if he would die from the heat. That bloody bastard of Mundungus Fletcher had not told him that he would be staying in the fiery pits of HELL. "Lovely weather my arse," grumbled Malfoy as he entered his flat. The cool air and music hit him as a relief. Wait, music. "Hello," he yelled at. ""Helloooo?" Something fell and the person stopped singing. "Sorry! I'll be right there," a woman called out. "sorry, how much do I owe you?" The woman stopped suddenly. "You're not the delivery guy…" she sighed before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Granger, Granger! Damnit, wake up!" Malfoy's muggle getaway was already more than he could handle. The heat and now the unexpected encounter with Granger. Wait, what if this was the ministry's doing? She was surely a spy, just because they knew where he was didn't mean that they knew what he was doing. Yeah, that was it. The ministry sic'd the Gryffindor princess on him. If she was a spy, why did he care if she got hurt. He would easily walk away and let her come to on her own. But something about the confusion on her face before she fainted made him stay at her side. He gently lifted her off the ground and carried her to the couch. As he was carrying the unconscious Hermione, the doorbell rang. What the hell is that? He looked around mystified by the noise emanating from the ceiling. It rang a couple of times, eventually a knock came from the door. He opened the door angrily startling the person who rang the bell.

"Delivery.."

"Delivery? Who the hell was that, "no, I am not Delivery, you got the wrong house."

He started to close the door when the teenager laughed, "No sir, someone ordered food"

Draco…Dracoo…Chinese food…so hungry…draco? She smelled the food before she realized what it was. Wait, I never paid the guy….wait. I never even saw the guy….DRACO MALFOY WAS HERE. What was he doing here, did the ministry send someone after me?

"it's about time you woke up, I was starting to get bored" she could hear the smirk on Malfoy's face.

"What are you doing here Malfoy," she asked sarcastically. "This is supposed to be my escape." Obviously he knew otherwise he wouldn't be here in College Station of all places. "Did the ministry send you" she asked flat out. "Ohhh I be they did, they can't stand to see me walk away from their offer" She'd had it with those paper pushers.

"Relax Granger, I'm here out of my own free will. I'm having a muggle vacation, if you will."

Liar, bloody liar. Ugh.

"Now Granger, before my muggle vacation officially starts, we have a problem to deal with." A problem, already.

"What's the problem, besides you intruding on my vacation?"

"Well, he is," he said pointing to the unconscious delivery boy in the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione shot up off the couch. What did this bloody wizard do?

"Did you kill him?" she asked desperately, this vacation had barely started and already it was being ruined.

"Kill him, why would I kill him," the blond replied smugly. "He was annoying and I couldn't think, he kept demanding I pay him with muggle money, as if I carry paper money, the idiot," He scoffed.

"So…" Hermione started, but was interrupted.

"He's under a sleeping charm, no harm done," Malfoy stepped forward, "but I can't say the same for you Granger. He took her by the arm and led her to the couch. "You shouldn't be walking around after what just happened."

_What happened, all I remember is…well, all I remember is getting to Texas_.

"What exactly happened," she asked in a soft voice.

Draco went back to the dining area and continued his meal.

"You answered the door, saw me and collapsed out of what I can only see as pure joy." He smirked at the brunette.

_Pure joy, yeah right._

"And what exactly is so joyus about your disrupting my vacation?" she asked sarcastically.

"Your vacation? No. My vacation. I spent good money to be alone."

"Wait, you paid money? I'm renting this spot for the summer. Mundungus didn't mention you." Malfoy was a little bit more than miffed.

"You forget who we're dealing with Malfoy," she sighed. "I cannot believe that I was in such a hurry to get away from the wizarding world that I would forget that the man is a scumbag."

He could not believe that he fell for a scheme. What a dolt he was, conned by a well-known con man. When that bloody Mundungus Fletcher had approached him he should've known that there was something going on. He couldn't return to England, not now. Not until the trials.

"so, what are we going to do with the muggle?"


	4. Chapter 4

The muggle was waking up. Both wizards stared at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Well," started the blond, "we can always kill him. Turn him into a bone, and bury him in the garden."  
Hermione was scandalized. "That is horrible, how can you suggest that." She knew it was a joke, but it was in bad taste.

"Jeez Granger," he smirked, "lighten up a bit. Anyways, what are we going to do with the muggle?"

She was stumped; there was a semiconscious boy in their living room. How would they explain to the kid that they were wizards and they knocked him out. "Give me your wand," she told Draco.  
"What, no, why would need my wand?" objected malfoy.

"DAMNIT MALFOY GET ME A WAND"

He quickly strode across the room picked up the wand, and handed to the witch. "there, your wand. Now what?"

Hermione walked over to the sleeping boy, and as he opened his eyes she muttered _obliviate_. The pizza delivery boy's eyes unfocused and she yelled to Malfoy. "quick help me get him on the couch." Together they lifted the body, and waited. "Go get him some water and when he starts to talk, look worried."

Five minutes later, the boy started to speak."Where…wh…where am I." He looked around, confused. "who areee you?"

Oh thank goodness," Hermione sighed. "Honey, he's awake!"

Malfoy was shocked, "fantastic, we were afraid you died." He quickly handed the boy some water, and wrapped his arm around Hermione. " You should go home, and take a rest, that was quite a fainting spell."

"What happened," asked the boy.

"Well," started Hermione. "you were dropping off the food, and looked a bit woozy. So I told you to sit on the couch, and then you passed out." She could see him start to believe the lies.

A musical sound emanated from the boys pocket. He was confused, and didn't realize that he was receiving a call. Hermione reached over and took the phone from the boy, "Hello, I'm sorry but" she covered the phone with her hand," what's your name" she asked the kid.

"Jake," he answered.  
She continued her sentence, "Jake is a bit busy right now," she paused, listening to the man on the line. "Sir, that is quite rude. This boy has just gotten ill on my doorstep; you should show more concern for your employees." She hung up the phone and sat there, flustered. "That man is so rude."

"Did you talk to my boss?" asked the boy. He bent over, face in his hands. "I've got to go. I'm going to be fired." He started to leave. But Hermione called out to him.

"Wait, give us your contact information."

Malfoy looked at her, surprised. "Why would you need to contact him?"

"What if he falls ill again," she stated matter-of-factly. "We'll give you a call later this week to check up on you." He took out a piece of paper and wrote down a ten digit number. He walked out of the apartment.

Malfoy, closed the door. "Well, that was an experience. Wasn't it, _honey_?"


	5. Chapter 5

Now that the boy was gone, Hermione felt the need to talk about why Malfoy was actually here.

"Malfoy, I know you said that you rented this flat...apartment from Mundungus, but that can't really be true. They sent you to spy on me didn't they?" She asked him straight forwardly, hoping to catch the real answer in his expression. But that didn't happen, he looked slightly confused but then his countenance hid any befuddlement.

"No, granger I came because I need to get away from the magic world." He didn't sound overly enthusiastic about the need to leave, but she couldn't help but feel the honesty in his words.

"Why would Mundungus rent us both the same room," she whispered to herself.

Without skipping a beat Malfoy answered with disgust in his voice: "because he's a good for nothing scoundrel that deserves muggle torture!"

Okay, she thought to herself. That is true, if I ever get my hands on that thieving idiot I'll preform an illegal curse!

"Want to help me finish my Chinese food?" She called out to him, "after we finish we can find you a hotel room or something."

Malfoy walked over to the kitchenette, "I'm not leaving."  
Hermione stopped chewing, "what do you mean you're not leaving, you cant stay here, there is only one room!" As if that could change the slytherin's mind.  
"I paid just as much as you did, I'm staying. If you want you can pack your bags and leave. But I will not be forced to leave my fortress of solitude."

Hermione couldn't help but laughing, "did you just make a reference to a muggle superhero?"

"Yes I did, now hurry up and eat because I want to sleep soon and I will not have you screwing that up for me as well. First you accuse me of murder, and then of being a liar, and now you want me to be sleep deprived. Woman, if I didn't know better I'd say that you're in cahoots with Fletcher and are trying to drive me insane."

Wait a minute…."we are not sharing the bed!" she stormed off into the bedroom.

"I don't care where you're sleeping mud..Granger, but I'm taking the right side of the bed." And with that, he slipped his shoes off and tucked his head under the covers. And Hermione took a blanket and a pillow and flopped onto the lumpy couch.


	6. Chapter 6

What had she gotten into, Hermione didn't know how to unspeak the word that slipped from her lips: honey. Why couldn't she have said Malfoy, or Steve, or…yo? She had to say that nasty word and now she couldn't live it down. It was hey honey this, honey that. HER NAME WAS HERMIONE, NOT HONEY.

Honestly, Hermione knew Malfoy was doing it to get her angry. It worked. She was angry. No more than two days had passed since the young delivery man left their doorstep and hell was spilling over.

"Malfoy! Where the bloody hell is my toothbrush?" she was sick of having to search for her everyday things.

Draco Malfoy, in all his glory strode into the restroom and flashed his pristine smile at the razzled witch.  
"Today, Granger," he announced eloquently, "we will be going on an adventure. A treasure hunt— of sorts." He smiled at Hermione's baffled face. "Ahh, yes. And in the matter of your toothbrush and assorted toiletries, you will receive them as soon as you agree."

"No way Malfoy, I know you're up to no good." She crossed her arms and planned on standing her ground. "Now give me my things or I'll work up a bat-bogey hex that even Ginny Weasley would be proud of." She was obviously bluffing; no one could out due Ginny Weasley with the curse.

Unfazed, Malfoy leaned into her. "See, that's where you're mistaken. You can't hex me, if I've stolen your wand and placed an anti-magic spell on the flat." He smiled, and waited for her to concede.

"Okay, fine. I'll do it. But it better not take all day." She snapped. "Now give me my stuff." He handed her a small duffle bag that not only included her toothbrush, but her wand, hairbrush, hair ties, as well as all of her clean undergarments.

"That does it! Stay out of my stuff!"


End file.
